In Another Life
by AbiLucyOwen
Summary: Hermione's life isn't as simple as she let on. Join her as she goes back to Hogwarts for her last year, with several unexpected twists. I'm no good at summaries but give it a try :) Rated T for language, and because I'm paranoid. Eventual Dramione/My twist on Hermione's adopted!
1. Chapter 1

So I've been looking at my works (and I will be updating them over the next few days) and I feel a lot of my early writing needs to be revised, what does everyone think?

I actually deleted my last story with this cliché to bring my work up to scratch, so let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

 _Tap, Tap, Tap_

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap_

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up annoyed, she looked out her window to see a small brown owl at her window. Careful not to wake the house, she let the bird in and gently untied the letter from its leg. With a low hoot the owl flew off as she opened her letter, which was from Hogwarts. She had been expecting this. Professor McGonagall had explained, while Hermione had been a volunteer, helping to rebuild Hogwarts, that she was inviting all of the last years 7th year students to retake the school year, due to everyones education being disrupted. There were also going to be a record number of first years, after a hard task of finding all muggleborn students who had not got their Hogwarts letter at age 11 as most wizarding children do.

What Hermione was not expecting was her Professor to offer her Head Girl position. Quietly ecstatic, Hermione grinned. Looking at her watch she saw it was 9:30am, and sure enough could hear people moving around downstairs. Walking down she sighed, ready for the drama of the day.

Ignoring the kitchens occupants, she got a bowl from the cupboard, and set about getting herself cereal and orange juice. "If you're ignorant enough to not say anything you can forget breakfast."

Hermione sighed quietly at Lance, and muttered a quick "Morning," to him. She used to love mornings in the Granger house. Though she had known all Her life she was adopted, her parents had been hers. Her mother and father would wake her with pancakes with blueberries, or weetabix with chopped strawberries (trying to ensure she wouldn't had sugar or syrup to her meal, they were dentists after all.) They would talk about random dreams they had, or books they had been reading or Hermione's magic. Her parents had always knew Hermione was different when she was younger, and when she learnt that she was a witch from her Professor when she turned 11, receiving her letter as her Professor explained things to her mum, she had encouraged their daughter to embrace that new part of her life.

However, her father had sadly passed away in a car accident when she was 5, and her mother a year later began dating Lance, and just after Hermione's 7th birthday her younger sister, Melissa had been born. By Hermione's second year Lance and her mother had finally tied the knot, and Lance properly moved into the Granger household. Once officially part of the family, they were allowed to tell Lance and his fourteen year old daughter Sabrina about Hermione. They acted perfectly well to the news and so when Hermione's mother passed away of cancer when Hermione turned 15, she was gobsmacked to find out her stepfather inwardly despised her, feeling that magic was unnatural. Sabrina and Lance had since openly hated Hermione, a shove here, a nasty comment there and finally Hermione realised that it was easier keeping to herself. Melissa felt conflicted. She didn't want to get in the middle, not really understanding the feud that had started, and merely agreed with her father and Sabrina, but making sure to have time with her magical half-sister.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts when her sister began nudging her. "Hermione can we do something today?" Melissa asked smiling.

"I have a few things to do today, but I'm happy to bring you with me?" She replied kindly, not wanting to leave her out and the young girl nodded, "Go get ready then and we'll leave soon." At that Melissa ran upstairs.

"You better not do any of _that stuff_ around her. I won't have you corrupt my daughter," Lance practically growled at Hermione.

" _Magic_ isn't contagious, but if it were it isn't a bad thing," Hermione bit back.

"I won't have her be a FREAK like you!" Lance spat, storming over to her. He stopped right infront of Hermione and though she could smell the beer off of him she refused to back down.

"At least then she wouldn't be an ignorant, pigheaded bigot like you! You're..." She was cut off as Lance smacked her head off the table, leaving Hermione slightly dizzy.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You should be grateful I even let you in my house!" Lance screamed, shoving Hermione into the doorframe behind her, and raising his fist.

A scream stopped him, as he saw his youngest daughter rush towards Hermione. Scoffing he ignored the two, grabbing another bottle of beer and went out to the garden, slamming the backdoor so hard the window pane smashed. Melissa was inconsolable, so instead of trying to reassure her, Hermione took her upstairs as she silently levitated her belongings into her trunk, and grabbed her trusty bag. Pausing she then packed a small backpack for her sister, and took hold of the young girls hand, apparating them both away.

* * *

A/N ~ So this took a turn I didn't expect for a few reasons but I decided to go with it. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was still feeling a little fuzzy after her head injury, and so she only managed to apparate them to a small alley way around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron, instead of Diagon Alley where she had hoped to get to. Lowering herself to her sisters height, she cuddled the young girl to her, trying to calm her down as she hiccups violently, her crying now silent tears running down her face. Hermione felt guilty. She had never seen her father that bad, Lance usually made sure Melissa wasn't around if he was going to start on Hermione, though he had never been that bad. Hermione blamed his drinking, which had starting getting worse again.

"Are you okay Mione?" Melissa asked once she had calmed enough to talk.

"Don't worry about me button," Hermione forced a smile, using her sisters nickname to try and make things seem a bit more normal, "We're gonna stay away for a few days though, is that alright?" To her relief Melissa nodded, still clutching onto Hermione's hand. With Lance drinking so early, Hermione knew he had no intention of stopping anytime soon, and while she didn't believe he'd hurt his daughter she wasn't taking chances. Dragging her trunk, and carrying both her bag and Melissa's backpack on her shoulder, the pair began walking around the corner.

"The Leaky Cauldron? What a funny name!" Melissa laughed seeing the pub and shocking Hermione. Only magic folk could see the old pub she had thought? With her head still banging, Hermione decided to push the thought away for the time being, and lead the way into the pub and other to the bar, where Tom gave her a nearly toothless smile. "Miss Granger! How can I help you this morning?"

"Do you happen to have a room? With two beds preferably," she asked, realising she wasn't being as polite as she should be but not really caring right now.

"Of course! I'll have housekeeping get it ready for this afternoon for you. If you leave your trunk I'll see that its put upstairs for you."

Thanking the barman and leaving her trunk and Melissa's backpack with him, she took her sister through to Diagon Alley. Melissa's eyes lit up seeing everything, and Hermione was reminded of her mother when Professor McGonagall had taken the two of them here to get her school supplies for her first year. Hermione was immensely grateful that Melissa took after her mother mostly.

"Wow! This place is amazing! Look Hermione broomsticks! And over there has cauldrons! And a book store! Are there magical books there?" Melissa was looking all over the place, trying to take in everything at once, making her sister laugh.

"We'll check out Flourish and Blotts first okay? I need my school books and I'll see if we can find a book about explaining the wizarding world for you if you like?"

After getting her books, quills, potions ingredients and everything else on her list (plus three books and a small quill and parchment set for an insistent Melissa) Hermione fell into a chair at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, giving Melissa a handful of sickles to get herself something. Hermione's head was now pounding and she felt incredibly wozzy. As Melissa came back to the table Hermione passed out.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she immediately realised she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Jumping up, she reached for her wand looking for Melissa. She was in a room that had been painted turquoise, with three doors obviously leading somewhere. A large chest of drawers and a desk and chair sat by the far wall and a four poster bed was now behind her. She had never seen the room before, and quickly opened the door closest to her, which lead to a hallway. Wand up ready, she stealthily sneaked down the hallway, looking for her sister. She heard a laugh downstairs and she cautiously ran down the stairs, and followed the laughter. She found her sister five minutes later, sitting with none other than Blaise Zabini. What the hell had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Melissa come here!" Hermione exclaimed, not taking her eyes off of Blaise.

"Hey now, I brought you here to be healed. My mother saw to you earlier, and I was trying to calm your sister down. That's all," Blaise said calmly.

"If you wanted to help why not get me to St Mungo's?" Hermione retorted, as Melissa looked between the two of them.

"I assumed it would be the last place you'd want to go. For one they'd not allow Melissa in, and two you're a war heroine. The place would have been crawling with reporters if they heard you were there. Plus my mother is a trained healer, she used to work in an infirmary in Italy." This silence Hermione. A Slytherin was actually considering what she'd want?

"Well... thank you, by we should get going..." Hermione started but Blaise cut her off.

"You have a concussion. You're in no state to travel Granger. My mother will be back in the morning and if I let you leave she'd kill me. She wants to make sure you are alright. Perhaps some dinner or a nap might be good? It's nearly midnight," at Hermione's glare at both him and Melissa, he continued hastily, "I tried to get her to sleep, I even told her she could share the guest room you were in rather than have one herself."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Mione," Melissa mumbled quietly, walking over to her sister and hugging her, "I was scared." Hermione hugged her back, feeling guilty that she had worried poor Melissa. She was only nearly 11, of course she had been terrified. Mumbling a half goodnight to Blaise, she took Melissa back to the room she had woke up in, and tucked her into the double bed before slipping into the covers herself. Melissa fell asleep instantly, no doubt exhausted from the long day, and Hermione drifted into sleep not long after.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a scream, her eyes shooting open and she saw Melissa on the other side of the room. Blaise came running through, and Hermione gaped in shock as her sister ran to hide behind Blaise. "Melissa? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"Granger?!" Blaise exclaimed questioningly.

"Who else would it be?" Hermione glared. Blaise took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Tell us something only Granger would know then!" Blaise said. Spluttering, Hermione looked at them both as if they'd both grown an extra head. Sighing she composed herself.

"Melissa's nickname is button, because that's what mum and my dad called me. When Melissa was born and got a little older I said she was as small as a button, so she got my old pet name," Hermione said, still confused. Melissa came out from behind Blaise but still didn't come any closer. Blaise took this as a sign that what she had said was true and put his wand away.

"Why do you look different?" Melissa asked, and Blaise conjured a mirror passing it to Hermione who looked in it and screamed.

"Blaise!" a voice called from the stairs, and Blaise quickly lead Melissa out the room, and Hermione could hear hushed tones outside the door. "Well, he said you looked different," a tan skinned woman with dark hair said as she came into the room quietly.

"What the hell did he do to me?" Hermione near screamed.

"Now, now. Blaise didn't do anything, he wouldn't have been so surprised at it if he had. Plus I have raised my son to be a gentleman," the woman told her, not unkindly, looking at her curiously, as if she knew her from somewhere. "I am Ilaria Zabini."

"Why don't I look like me?" Hermione said rudely, ignoring the woman's introduction.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is a glamour charm. Sometimes charms are put on babies or young children to change their appearance, though they break on they're 18th birthday," Ilaria told her slowly.

"Today is my 18th birthday. I was adopted, maybe my biological parents were wizards," Hermione replied and Ilaria looked somewhat hopeful, baffling Hermione.

"I'm going to check your head from yesterday, and put a bruise paste on your bruises. May I try something afterwards perhaps? I merely need a strand of hair. I promise to explain," Hermione thought of saying no, but the pleading look in the woman's eyes made her nod in agreement. Silently, Ilaria cause a few diagnostic spells and applied bruise paste to Hermione's ribs and forehead as Hermione pulled a couple of strands of her now black hair and passed it to the woman in front of her.

"Poppy!" Ilaria called, and a small house elf in a pinafore appeared in front of them. "I need _that_ potion," she told the elf with a look.

"Oh right away Mistress Ria," Poppy bowed and popped away, appearing again moments later holding a small potion vial, which held a purple liquid inside. Ilaria thanked her, and put Hermione's hair into the potion. Nothing happened for a moment but then it suddenly began to bubble, turning to a pale pink and Ilaria dropped the vial, and sat down on the bed speechless.

"Mrs Zabini?" Hermione said nervously, but she didn't move a muscle. Blaise came into the room then, Melissa trailing after him.

"We heard something smash, what happened?" Blaise asked, looking between his mother and Hermione.

"Blaise floo your father, quickly," Ilaria replied quietly but urgently. Not wanting to upset her he done as she asked and came back into the room five minutes later, with who Hermione could only assume was his father.

"Cara? What is it? What's wrong?" the man asked kneeling down beside her.

"It's her Gio," Ilaria looked at Hermione and Gio stared at her too and gasped.

* * *

An hour later Giovanni and Ilaria joined Blaise, Hermione and Melissa in the living room, clearly more calm than they had been before. "Mum, dad what's happening?" Blaise asked looking between then.

"Well, this story goes back a long way. When we gave birth to you Blaise, I also had a daughter, you're twin." Ilaria started, causing Blaise and Hermione to look at each other seeing where this was going.

"Wait that's what that potion was? To see if I was his sister?" Hermione asked gobsmacked.

"Please, let her finish," Giovanni said softly.

"I'll get to that I promise. St Mungo's had a nursery, so that I could get some rest after labouring twins. But when I woke and asked to see my bambinos, they only brought our son to us," Ilaria burst into tears as she spoke.

"They told us that your crib was empty. No one had left with a baby that was recorded, and you weren't in St Mungo's. When the aurors stopped they're search a year later, we hired a private investigator. We had him look for 7 years before he told us it was a dead end. But we never stopped looking," Giovanni said, an arm around Ilaria.

"That's why, when your looks had changed, and you said it was your 18th I had to try the potion," sniffed Ilaria, taking Hermione's hand into her own, "It was a maternity potion, already containing a hair of my own. It's you Hermione. You're our long lost daughter."

* * *

A/N ~ I have had several favourites and follows! Thank you guys so much! Let me know what you think of this chapter; I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait what?" Blaise started getting annoyed, "I have a twin and you never told me?"

"We thought it would be best," his father started but he was cut off.

"That wasn't for you to decide! I had a right to know!" Blaise screamed before disapparating. Ilaria sobbed into her hands while Gio, Hermione and Melissa sat awkwardly.

"I know this must be a lot. We would love you in our lives, but I would understand if you wanted to stay with your adoptive parents," Gio said gently as Illaria's sobs grew louder.

"They're dead, both of them. But I don't even know you, either of you," Hermione stated as Melissa cuddled into her. An owl swooping in an open window stopped any further conversation. Gio retrieved the letter from the bird, before it flew away again. He turned back to the two sisters sitting on the sofa.

"I never asked, what's your name?" he asked kindly to Melissa.

"Melissa," she replied quietly.

"Well then, this must be for you," Gio said handing her the envelope. Melissa, shocked, took the letter from him and ripped it open.

"Mione, they want me to go to Hogwarts!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly, all other news momentarily forgotten, as Hermione snatched the letter from her. Reading it quickly, a hand covering her mouth. She had never spent much time with her younger sister, having been at school most of each year and with the war, and so she hadn't really seen Melissa do any magic. She remembered their visit to Diagon Alley, and how her sister could see the pub no muggles could see however and realised if Melissa had shown magic, is wasn't as if her dad would mention it. That got her worried.

"That's great button! Maybe you could ask Gio to tell you about Hogwarts some more?" Hermione said, biting her lip. Melissa, not noticing the change in Hermione's demeanour, nodded and followed Gio, who had understood that Hermione needed a fee moment's alone, out of the room. Once the pair had left, Hermione starting bouncing her knee, a nervous tick of hers as she thought.

"What's wrong with your sister going to school?" Ilaria asked quietly, wiping her eyes as Hermione turned to face her.

"I always assumed she was a muggle too. Her dad and our... my adoptive mum were muggles. I think it's amazing, that she's a witch truly, but her father is very anti-magic. I can't let her go back if he finds out she's magic too."

"Surely he won't react too badly, maybe if someone explained it too him?"

"He's behind my injuries yesterday. He despises me purely for being a witch. I can't risk that he'll do anything to Melissa," Hermione sighed unsure of what to do.

"You are both more than welcome to stay here, I promise she'll be safe," Ilaria offered.

"Thank you, but it could be classed as kidnap. I don't know what to do!" Hermione placed her head in her hands, and shortly after felt someone rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Let me speak with the Headmistress, I'm sure we can figure something out. She won't let any harm come to those under her care.

True to her word, a week later Professor McGonagall had worked her magic. After a small closed court, with Hermione, Lance, Ilaria, Blaise, Professor McGonagall and three members of the Wizengamot, for Lance's assault on Hermione, though as a wizard no charges could formerly be given, he had been revoked of his rights to any magical child. Because of his attack on Hermione, and his clear hatred of anyone magical, he had been deemed unfit to take care of any witch or wizard. Melissa's guardianship had been handed over to the Zabini's, and while Hermione was unsure of this, Professor McGonagall was quick to mention that since she was still in school, Hermione wasn't a suitable candidate for the role right now.

Professor McGonagall also sorted it so they had their old house empty for a few hours, so they could collect up Melissa's belongings, as well as a few things of their mother's and Hermione fathers. Two rooms were quickly set up in the Zabini residence for her girls, and they both admitted it felt more homely with their own belongings there.

Blaise had finally came back to the house, though he holed up in his room for the most part. Ilaria and Gio were ecstatic to have them all there and asked Hermione and Melissa countless questions about themselves. It continued at dinner that evening.

"Why did your adoptive mum adopt you," Blaise asked, speaking up for the first time since they all found out the news, as his parents glared at him.

"That's incredibly rude Blaise!" Ilaria scolded.

"I didn't mean it to be. I just mean why did she decide to adopt if she was able to have kids. Sorry," Blaise looked a little bashful, much to Hermione's surprise.

"No it's fine. She was able to have children, but my adoptive father couldn't. She said they found me abandoned, I can't remember where, but when they took me to the police station and they found no missing baby reports, they were at the top of the list to adopt a child. Mum said it was fate they found me because they got to keep me," Hermione blushed, as Ilaria smiled.

"I'm glad you had kind people to look after you while we couldn't," she said in a slightly sad tone, while Hermione awkwardly stared at her food. While the Zabini's had been lovely she still felt as though they were strangers, no matter how welcoming and parent-like they tried to be.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N ~ I'm not 100% happy with how this chapter ended but it wouldn't write another way in my head. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Hermione was sitting at the desk that been put in the room (she still didn't feel comfortable calling it _her_ room) a blank piece of parchment in front of her. She had to tell Harry and Ron about who she really was and everything that had happened but she didn't know how, or how they'd react. Well she could take a gander at how Ron would react, he had a tendency to overreact to everything. In the end she decided seeing was believing, and asked them to meet her at the Three Broomsticks. Standing, Hermione sealed the letter, deciding only one was needed. She knew Harry had been staying with the Weasley's, trying to help out after what had happened to Fred. Walking out of her room and across the hall she knocked on Blaise's door.

"Come in," she heard Blaise shout, and she opened the door, seeing Blaise and Melissa playing gobstones on the floor.

"Mione, look! Blaise has been showing me some wizarding games!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly, smiling at her sisters twin.

"That's great Button," Hermione smiled, "Blaise do you have an owl?"

"There's a family owl in the study, the room next to the living room. Want me to take you?" Blaise said as Melissa pouted, making Hermione chuckle slightly.

"You two are busy, I can find it. I'll be back, enjoy your game!" Hermione backed out the room and followed the hallway to the staircase and went down them two at a time. Cautiously opening the study, hoping not to interrupt anyone who may be in there, she walked in. After finding it empty she walked over to the tawny owl sitting that was happily sitting on its perch. "Hello pretty owl. Could you take this to the Burrow please?" She asked stroking the bird and when it hooted happily in reply, Hermione gently tied her letter to the owls leg and went over to the window and opened it wide. She stood in silence for a few moments, as she watched the owl fly away when someone appeared in the fireplace and she jumped, hand flying immediately to her wand.

"Woah! Easy with that!" a man said as Hermione flew around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock, lowering her wand slightly.

"Me? Who the hell are you?" Draco retorted defensively.

"You know who I am don't be-oh right. The glamour. Come on, we'll talk about this with Blaise," Hermione sighed and led the clearly confused Draco up to Blaise's room.

"Are you sure you haven't played this before? You kicking my-hey Draco! What are you doing here?" Blaise said as the duo walked into his room.

"What the bloody hell is going on Blaise? Who are these two?" Draco motioned to the two girls.

"Oh well this is Melissa," Blaise said pointing at the younger girl, "And that's her sister, my sister, Hermione."

"Hermione? As in Granger?" Draco looked at Hermione clearly confused, "Wait a minute sister? You're an only child Blaise!"

"He's not, his sister is Hermione and of course Hermione Granger. We found out a few days ago," Melissa said matter of factly, looking at the blond, "Are you a wizard too?" Draco looked at the girl curiously.

"You brought a muggle here Granger?" Draco said with an odd tone.

"Not that it matters, but she's a witch Malfoy. But I won't have you sprout your blood purity crap around her, did the war teach you nothing?" Hermione glared at him. Sensing the beginning of an argument, Blaise mumbled something to Melissa who sighed but got up and left the room.

"Okay before this gets out of hand both of you stop," Blaise said standing between the two of them. "Draco, I know it's a lot to take in but Hermione is my sister, my twin. I'll explain it more later if you wish but you have to at least be civil with her, and her sister." Draco shrugged and went to sit on his friends bed as Blaise turned to his twin. "That goes for you too Hermione. Draco is my best friend, please try to just be civil. For me?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Okay. I want us to get along and get to know each other, and that's not likely to happen if I can't be nice." There was a knock on the door before it opened slightly, Melissa's head poking around.

"Can I come back yet? You promised to show me more wizarding games Blaise!" She said innocently as the twins laughed, and even Draco cracked a small smile that only Emily saw.

"Blaise is terrible at games. Have you tried wizarding chess yet?" Draco said quietly, almost as if he were unsure of what he was saying.

"No," Melissa pouted, "He said he doesn't really know how to play, and Hermione is terrible at chess!"

"Hey! Chess is complicated and the pieces shouting at me confuses me!" It was Blaise's turn to pout now as the other three laughed at him.

"I'll teach you if you want? I'm the best chess player in Slytherin," Draco offered proudly as Melissa nodded enthusiastically. Draco accioed Blaise's old set, and magicked off the think layer of dust from it that further proved that Blaise hated the game. He quickly set it up, letting Melissa be the white pieces and Blaise and Hermione sat to watch them. It ended up being an enjoyable sight. Melissa was delighted at the talking pieces, and since she was pretty good at muggle chess, she was giving an unsuspecting Draco a run for his galleons. Draco was shocked to learn that muggles had chess to, though as Hermione and Melissa explained, the pieces didn't talk and you had to move them yourself. An hour later Draco eventually won, but it was a close game. Draco and Melissa happily set the game up again and Blaise suggested he and Hermione get some lunch. Hermione hesitated, looking at her younger sister and wondered if she should leave her with the blond, but she seemed to be having fun and surprisingly other than his initial outburst, Draco was being rather pleasant. Finally agreeing, they left the room, the two chess players barely noticing.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione found herself in a private booth in the Three Broomsticks. She had gotten here early to wait for her friends, and had had a small word with Tom about procuring a secluded area to talk to the boys. Tom was the one of the only people who knew about Hermione's newfound looks and family, having questioned her when she came back to get her belongings not remembering at the time how different she looked.

Harry and Ron walked in, and followed the direct that Tom shown them to the booth they were meeting Hermione in. Hermione was no where to be seen, but at the booth they saw a tall woman, with tan skin and dark hair. When she looked up Harry noticed her gleaming green eyes and the pair of them were very confused when she waved at them. Sitting down they looked at the girl awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, we're supposed to be meeting our friend here. Tom said this was the booth she had reserved," Harry stated kindly.

"Oh it's so good to see you two! How are you both? I ordered some Butterbeer, I'm sure it'll be over shortly," Hermione said grinning at them, not having heard Harry.

"Look who are you?" Ron said angrily.

"Its me! Hermione!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We're not stupid, who are you really?" Ron snarled, and Hermione frowned. Harry looked curiously at her.

"When Ron left, while we were hunting Horcruxes. How did I try to cheer you up?" Harry asked suspiciously, knowing neither of them had spoken to anyone about it.

"You turned on the wireless and we danced, we danced until I finally laughed because your dancing really is terrible," Hermione laughed and Harry grinned.

"It really is you. What happened?" Now Harry was curious.

"Well, you remember I told you I was adopted?," Both boys nodded so she continued, "I woke up on my birthday like this. Apparently someone put a glamour on me as a baby."

"Do you know who your parents are?" Harry asked eagerly and Ron edged closer to her.

"Well, they're names are Giovanni and Ilaria. I have a twin too," Hermione said slowly.

"Who's your twin? Did they go to Hogwarts too?" Ron was clearly curious.

"Yes he did. His name's Blaise," Hermione looked between the two boys, as she watched them realise who she was.

"Zabini?" Ron said angrily, "But they're Death Eaters!"

"They were neutral Ron, they didn't have any part in the war," Hermione explained and Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron got there first.

"That's just as bad Hermione! They weren't on OUR side so they were against us!"

"Don't be so horrible Ron! They've been nothing but kind to me and Melissa!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"They've met Melissa?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. It's a long story but they have guardianship over her just now, at least until I finish school," Hermione mumbled, as Ron starting to slow turn red.

"You trust them around a muggle? Why are you being so stupid Hermione! They're Slytherin's they can't be trusted!" Ron shouted at her.

"Shes a witch actually, and even if she weren't they haven't done anything wrong! Like it or not Ronald they're my family!" Hermione screamed back, tears flowing down her face as Ron pushed his chair away from the table angrily and stormed out of the pub. Harry quickly moved from his chair to sit next to his friend as she lay her head in her hands crying.

"I'm sorry Hermione, he's been different since the war ended. He shouldn't have said those things though," Harry gently putting an arm around her, "What are they like?"

"They're nice," Hermione sniffed, sitting up. "It's weird, finding out I had a twin. It's like I feel like, I've found a piece of me I didn't know wasn't there until now. Complete. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so. Twins are suppose to have a special connection, just look at-," Harry sighed before continuing, "Look at what Fred and George were like."

"I suppose," Hermione smiled sadly, "They grew up together though."

"Same principle though," Harry shrugged. " So Melissa is a witch?"

The pair chatted about Melissa, Hermione's newfound family, what they'd been up to, the Weasley's (except the one who had just left them) for the next few hours, before they both decided it was time to leave. Hugging each other goodbye Hermione thanked Harry, for being the friend she needed.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been going through some personal issues but I'm back!

Let me know what you think!

Abi

xxx


End file.
